Rosie Takes the Plunge television script
Narrator: 1 fine afternoon, Gordon wanted to rest in the round house, but Rosie was speaking to Bill and Ben. She was telling them about the time she braved terrible weather with Stanley. Rosie: "It was raining very hard, water was swirling underneath my boiler, I couldn't even see where I was going, but I struggled on." Bill: "Oh, Rosie, you really are brave." Rosie: "Well, it wasn't anything really, water's nothing to a railroad engine with determination." Ben: "Tell us more, Rosie." Gordon: "What are you engines doin' here?" Narrator: hissed Gordon angrily and annoyed. Gordon: "This Roundhouse is for us popular railroad engines, go away, crazy things!" Narrator: Gordon snorted Rosie: "They're not crazy." Narrator: Rosie had been enjoying herself." Gordon: "They are crazy, and so are you, water's nothing to a railroad engine with determination, ha." Rosie: "Anyway," Narrator: said Rosie." Rosie: "I'm not terrified of water, I like it." Narrator: She ran off to the harbor singing to herself. Rosie: Once a railroad engine with a real big train was terrified of a few sprinkles of rain Gordon: "Nobody ever lets me forget the time I couldn't get outta that big ditch." Narrator: huffed Gordon grumpily. Stanley was looking at a board on the quay: DANGER: ENGINES MUST NOT PASS THIS BOARD. Stanley: "We mustn't go past it." Narrator: he said to Rosie. Stanley: "That's orders." Rosie: "Why's that?" Stanley: "Danger means falling right down something." Narrator: "Said Stanley." Stanley: "I went right past danger once and fell right down a mud pit." Rosie: "I can't see a mud pit." Narrator: said Rosie, and she didn't know that the foundations of the quay had sunk, the path now sloped downwards to the ocean." Rosie: "Crazy board!" Narrator: said Rosie, and she made up a plan. Narrator: 1 day, she whispered to the Freight Cars." Rosie: "Will you give me a bump when we get to the quay?" Narrator: The Freight Cars had never been asked to bump a railroad engine before, they laughed and chattered about it. Rosie: My driver doesn't know my plan. Narrator: chuckled Rosie. Freight Cars: "On, on, on!" Narrator: laughed the Freight Cars, Rosie thought they were helping." Rosie: "I'll pretend to stop right at the station, but the Freight Cars will push me right past the board, then I'll make them stop, I can do that whenever I like." Narrator: "Every wise railroad engine knows that you can't trust Freight Cars." Freight Cars: "Go on, go on!" Narrator: they exclaimed to Rosie, and bumped Rosie's driver and fireman right down to the ground. Rosie: "Oh dear!" Narrator: said Rosie, sliding right past the board, and she was frantic. Rosie: "That's quite enough!" Rosie plunges right into the ocean. Narrator: Rosie was sunk. Fat Controller (off screen): "You're in real big trouble, Rosie." Narrator: Rosie knew those voices. Rosie: "Please, kind sir and ma'am, get me outta, here, I'm terribly sorry, I promise I won't ever do it again." Fat Controller's Wife: "No, Rosie, we can't do that 'til high tide." Fat Controller: "And we hope it'll teach you how to obey orders." Rosie: "Yes, kind sir and ma'am." Narrator: It was very dark when they rescued Rosie, she was too cold and stiff to move around by herself. Narrator: "The very next day, she was sent to the works on the Breakdown Train." Gordon: "Well, well." Narrator: chuckled Gordon in delight. Gordon: "Did you like the water?" Rosie: "No way." Gordon: "I'm quite surprised, you need more determination, Rosie, water's nothing to a railroad engine with determination you know, maybe you'll like it better next time." Narrator: Rosie was quite determined that there wasn't gonna be a next time.